


Course de vitesse

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Accident évoqué, Ancien accident, Course de vitesse, Gen, Rapido a le béguin pour Razmo, Rapido est un crétin, champion de course, course de moto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido est champion de course de moto et Razmo mécanicien (il faisait de la course avant mais a arrêté parce qu'il s'est blessé). Razmo est agacé par le comportement de Rapido qui se vante et le défie en course.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Course de vitesse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture!

Les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient sur la moto de compétition, la faisant briller de tous les côtés, elle comme son propriétaire. Les questions fusaient déjà de partout, même alors que le motard n'avait pas encore quitté son véhicule ou même retiré son casque. Tous les journalistes voulaient être le premier à interviewer le grand rat champion de cette course. Le motard souriait derrière son casque. Il aimait être le centre de toutes les attentions, être sous les feux des projecteurs, que tout le monde l'admire et l'acclame et tourne autour de lui. Il méritait tout ça, il était le meilleur, le plus rapide, le plus beau, le grand champion à chaque fois, chaque compétition. Il posa son pied droit sur le sol et fit glisser sa jambe gauche sur sa moto avant de le poser également puis retira finalement son casque, passant une main dans ses cheveux juste parce qu'il savait que ça en ferait se pâmer plus d'une. Plusieurs dizaines de micros s'approchèrent rapidement de son visage alors que les journalistes posèrent à nouveau leurs questions en parlant encore plus fort comme si ça servait à bien grand chose. Rapido fit glisser son regard sur chaque visage avant de faire son choix sur un journaliste un peu petit et roux. C'était vraiment son type alors il voulait l'entendre parler un peu.

«Toi là mon mignon. T'as une question non? J'veux dire, c'est ton métier après tout.»

Le journaliste se sentit franchement fier d'avoir été choisi qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était maté de haut en bas. Rapido répondit à ses questions puis à celles de tous les autres. Il faisait toujours ça, privilégier le journaliste qui lui plaisait le plus physiquement. Quitte à être interviewé, autant faire comprendre ses préférences. Peut-être que les journaux qui envoyaient leurs employés finiraient par le retenir et qu'un de ces quatre il serait entouré uniquement de petits roux. Ce serait parfait. Quand il en eut marre, il fit semblant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, les salua aussi poliment qu'il pouvait le faire et remonta sur sa moto pour s'éloigner de la foule. Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être bien amusé sur les routes, il arriva au garage. Il rentra sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit, comme il en avait un peu trop bien l'habitude, et descendit de sa moto. Il chercha un petit peu partout mais non, il n'y avait aucune trace nulle part de la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et avança lentement dans le garage, retirant d'abord son casque qu'il posa nonchalamment sur une autre moto et continua d'avancer jusqu'au bureau de son pote. S'il n'était pas avec ses bébés, il était probablement en train de réfléchir à un plan loufoque pour se faciliter la vie ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Heureusement pour lui, la porte était ouverte donc il pourrait se glisser derrière son petit rat préféré pour le surveiller et l'embêter un peu. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, _non_ , juste parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, son meilleur pote préféré, rien de plus non vraiment rien.

Raz était penché sur son bureau et regardait ce qui semblait être un calendrier. Rapido y jeta un petit coup d’œil de loin. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que c'était mais il était presque sûr que c'était un de ces trucs de play-boy. Peut-être un à son effigie qu'il lui avait offert pour lui faire passer le temps. Razmo n'était pas assez séduisant pour se trouver qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas le choix que d'être aussi sympa avec lui, c'était pour son bien. Il était vraiment le meilleur ami que Razmo pouvait espérer avoir. Puis, de toute façon, il était aussi le seul donc il n'avait pas trop le choix, et même s'il l'avait, pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs? Il s'approcha un peu plus, toujours aussi lentement, commençant à retirer sa combinaison parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il se change aussi et parce qu'il se fichait bien de se déshabiller devant son pote, il l'avait toujours fait ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien l'un des calendriers qu'il avait faits. Ces petits truc lui rapportaient beaucoup de fric, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne le surprenait plus du tout. Il s'approcha encore plus de son petit rat roux préféré et souffla dans son oreille. Ça eut un effet immédiat, celui-ci sursauta et poussant un petit cri de surprise. Rapido le regarda balancer le calendrier le plus loin possible avant d'enfin le regarder, baissant les yeux sur son torse dénudé puis relevant les yeux, tout rouge. C'était adora- vraiment hilarant.

«Kess'tu fais déjà là, y'avait pas une course?

- _Déjà_? Mais mon chouchou je suis l'as des as, personne n'est plus rapide que moi, c'était évident que j'allais finir super vite avant tout le monde. J'ai même eu le temps de répondre à quelques questions. T'sais qu'y'avait un beau p'tit gars? Il te ressemblait presque mais il s'intéressait à moi lui.

-Je suis ton garagiste, je suis ton meilleur ami, comment je peux m'intéresser plus?

-Et puis j'ai été premier, sans aucune surprise! Pourquoi t'étais pas là pour voir ma victoire? Tu devrais être là. T'aurais dû m'applaudir.

-Quoi, personne t'a applaudi?

-Tout le monde!»

Il posa ses mains sur le bureau, de chaque côté de son pote Raz et colla presque son visage au sien. Son petit pote sembla pas très à l'aise et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son torse. C'était marrant, ces derniers temps il ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Rapido ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, ça l'agaçait énormément. Certes, c'était chiant quand Razmo le collait mais il n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré, encore moins par son meilleur ami. Il finit par se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire à la base.

«Le problème mon p'tit Raz, c'est que toi, t'es _obligé_ de m'applaudir. T'es mon meilleur pote, mon garagiste, le type qui est censé être vraiment le plus présent à mes côtés pour me soutenir dans tout et montrer l'exemple. Si t'es pas là, les gens vont penser qu'y'a un problème.

-Et alors? C'est pas gagner le plus important?

-Si mais c'est pas une vraie victoire si t'es pas là aussi! T'écoute quand j'te parle?»

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel puis applaudit son pote, sans grande conviction. Ça agaça Rapido qui s'écarta en rageant. Ça le foutait tellement en rogne, Razmo voulait vraiment lui gâcher son jour à lui.

«Écoute mon p'tit Raz, que toi tu sois pas le meilleur, que tu sois pas l'plus rapide, c'est ton problème mais faut me soutenir.

-J'ai déjà été le meilleur...

-Ah ouais, quand? Jamais mon pote, j'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi!»

Razmo sembla de plus en plus agacé. Il se contenta de se pencher et de tapoter sa cheville. Rapido grimaça, sachant très bien de ce à quoi son pote faisait référence mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pas aujourd'hui, plus jamais.

«Bah aujourd'hui je suis le plus rapide et ça mon pote, tu peux pas dire le contraire! Tu devrais m'applaudir et être content pour moi mais-

-Rapido, mon pote, je t'adore mais tu me saoules. T'es le plus rapide seulement parce que je m'occupe de tes motos et que je te les améliore autant que possible! Et peut-être qu'aucun autre compétiteur peut te battre mais ça veut pas dire que personne ne peut!

-Pah ouais paske p't-êt' qu'tu connais quelqu'un qui peut m'battre?

-Moi.»

Rapido grimaça immédiatement. Ce n'était ps bon, pas du tout. Razmo ne pouvait pas remontrer sur une moto, c'était tellement risqué. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant que ça aille trop loin et que son pote fasse une bêtise.

«Bon, laisse tomber Raz-

-Non! Tu m'as saoulé mon petit pote alors je vais te faire comprendre un peu à quel point t'es pas aussi rapide que ton nom le laisse croire.

-Raz, arrête-

-Jamais! Pas tant que tu sera pas descendu de tes grands chevaux!»

Razmo s'approcha à toute vitesse de lui et posa son index sur son torse dénudé, énervé mais tout sourire, prêt à en découdre.

«Rapido, mon pote, d'ici une semaine on se retrouve sur la piste de ton choix et je vais te défoncer ton petit cul si vite que t'auras rien capté.»

 _Oh._ Rapido savait un peu trop bien que son pote n'avait pas voulu faire se sous-entendu là mais maintenant il arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de la tête et fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

«Bien! Nous sommes au moins d'accord là-dessus. Je vais te régler ton compte et ce sera à toi de m'applaudir! Mais si t'es plus rapide, ok je t'applaudirai, je ferai tout ce que tu veux!

-Tout?

-Ouais mais ça arrivera pas parce que je vais gagner!»

Rapido ne réussit pas un seul instant à lui faire changer d'avis. Il allait devoir se battre contre lui à la course, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il y avait encore quelques années de cela, mais avec l'accident... Enfin de toute façon, son petit pote un peu trop naïf et gentil ne lui laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot cette fois.

-o-o-o-

Rapido regarda Razmo vérifier sa moto une dernière fois sans lui jeter le moindre coup d’œil. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, c'était... Eh bien Rapido ne dirait jamais à voix haute à quel point il trouvait ça sexy, encore moins à ce moment alors que Razmo allait se mettre en danger et allait risquer de se blesser juste pour le faire taire. C'était stupide, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait de toute façon changer quoi que ce soit, Rapido savait qu'il ne changerait pas, c'était sûrement plus une excuse pour Razmo pour reprendre la course. Il savait à quel point ça avait manqué au petit rat d'être sur les pistes, de foncer à toute vitesse, de dépasser tout le monde. Ça lui avait valu d'avoir toute la jambe gauche de broyée un jour et il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis. Rapido ne voulait pas le voir grimper sur une moto sauf que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, ça impliquerait qu'il s'avouait vaincu et ça il en était hors de question.

Razmo finit par remarquer qu'il le fixait. Il lui sourit, mit son casque et grimpa sur sa moto. Rapido fit de même et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était stupidement inquiété pour son pote et à présent qu'il était sur le point de courser contre lui, il souriait comme un idiot. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Courser contre d'autres professionnels, c'était bien. Courser avec Razmo, c'était encore mieux. Ça l'avait toujours été et ça l'avait manqué. Il fit vrombir sa moto avec impatience et avant de laisser le temps à son pote de réagir, il partit à toute vitesse en poussant un hurlement de joie. Il entendit à peine l'autre moto démarrer derrière lui, il était déjà loin. C'était trop bien, vraiment. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

C'était une course en un tour, soit il restait le plus rapide jusqu'au bout, soit il se faisait dépasser et ce serait plus difficile. Ce serait amusant en tout cas, un peu de challenge, ce serait juste super trop cool. Il entendit l'autre moto se rapprocher de lui vite, très vite, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, de se retourner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fut dépassé par Razmo qui prit ensuite le virage à toute vitesse, son genou glissant presque sur le sol. C'était terrifiant. C'était exaltant. Il rit encore plus fort. Il n'aurait sûrement aucune chance de rattraper Razmo, le petit rat était déjà trop loin devant, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il tenta d'aller encore plus vite, d'au moins se rapprocher de son pote, de le suivre autant que possible. C'était trop bien, _trop trop bien._ Il s'amusait beaucoup trop, il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête, tout était beaucoup trop marrant, c'était comme avant. Quand il passa la ligne d'arrivée, il voulut encore continuer, il dépassa même Razmo qui s'était arrêté avant de finalement faire la même chose. Il quitta sa moto et retira son casque à toute vitesse pour regarder son pote.

Razmo hurlait de joie, le casque tendu en l'air, sautant sur place comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps avant de courir vers lui. Plus tard, il se plaindrait parce qu'il aurait mal à la jambe mais tant pis. Rapido le laissa le bousculer un peu, le faire tourner, lui sauter dessus presque, tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il était content.

«J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné Rapido, tu comprends?» Razmo attrapa son visage pour le rapprocher du sien, souriant tellement fort. «C'est moi le meilleur!»

Rapido se contenta de sourire et de rire. Il était franchement proche mais il s'en fichait, il était beaucoup trop fier de son pote.

«Applaudis-moi mon grand, t'avais promis, c'était le deal.

-Tu parles, t'as gagné une fois.

-Nan, j'ai gagné sans avoir concouru pendant des années, si ça c'est pas une sacrée victoire!

-J't'ai laissé gagner.»

Razmo comprit tout de suite qu'il mentait et se contenta de ricaner, même après que Rapido se soit décidé à l'applaudir enfin. En même temps, ouais, il était un peu fier de lui, il ne pouvait pas le cacher, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le lui dirait pour autant, son petit rat se contenterait d'applaudissements pour cette fois, la dernière peut-être si il n'énervait pas à nouveau Razmo avec la course.


End file.
